La boutique aux voeux
by Kidara Saille
Summary: Bienvenu dans ma boutique, j’exauce vos vœux les plus chers, un souhait à formuler et le monde peut être à vous…. Mais attention il en faudra en payer le prix.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Correctrices** : Kittyval qui m'a donnée son premier avis sur ce fic…. Et Seekerin2000 pour la grande correction finale. Merci a toute les deux

**Résumer de l'histoire** : Bienvenu dans ma boutique, j'exauce vos vœux les plus chers, un souhait à formuler et le monde peut être à vous…. Mais attention il en faudra en payer le prix.

**Couple **: je ne suis pas sûre si je vais faire des couples pour cette histoire, je pense faire de cette histoire un truc 'normal' pas de couple particulier… même pas hétéro, sauf si l'envie me prend, ou pour les besoins de l'histoire.

**Inspiration **: j'ai trouvé l'idée avec un manga 'XXX Holic' de Clamp. C'est un merveilleux manga, j'en suis folle.

**Note 1 **_: Harry sera à 90 pourcent OOC, le monde sera à 70 pourcent **AU**, pas de prétome 6, je l'ai pas lu, peur d'être déçue peut-être…. _

**Note 2 **: révision au lance-flamme des légendes et mythologie… désolée

**NOTE 3 : la publication de cette histoire sera longue et sans date particulière de parution, dès que j'ai fini un chapitre qui tient la route, je le faxe.**

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 :

_**.la photo 'maudite' et l'achat de la boutique.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------

- « Êtes-vous vraiment sûre de vous ? » Demanda Harry en regardant la photo en noir et blanc qui reposait sur la table basse du salon de son Oncle.

Harry Potter n'avait plus ses lunettes mais une mèche de cheveux raide lui tomba en pique sur le nez ; soufflant sur le coté, le jeune homme regarda rapidement sa montre. 15 minutes que la femme lui parlait avec de l'hystérie dans la voix.

- « Oui, je suis sûre ! Détruisez cette photo ! Je ne veux plus la voir, je veux plus la regarder, cette putain de photo maudite ! » S'écria la jeune femme en abattant ses mains à plat sur la table, à côté de la photo qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- « Maudite ? » Répéta doucement Harry, jetant un petit coup d'œil à la photo, pourtant l'image était bien, même très bien prise.

- « Oui ! S'il vous plait ! J'en peux plus ! J'ai tout fait avant de venir vous voir, un exorciste, je suis même allée dans un temple Bouddhiste ! Qu'on en finisse !» Pleura maintenant la jeune femme, ses épaules tressautaient et elle respirait difficilement.

Dans la salle à manger, l'Oncle Vernon regarda sa femme, qui se rongeait un ongle nerveusement. Aussi à table, Dudley mangeait un gâteau sec sans délice apparent ni par gourmandise habituelle.

- « Très bien, je vais la garder pour l'instant, revenez demain… en fait, c'est vous qui devrez décider de ce que je vais faire… Comprenez-vous ? »

- « Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement la détruire qu'on n'en parle plus ? »

La jeune femme frissonna sous le regard du garçon, il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce regard vert…. Une lueur de serpent mais aussi quelque chose de très...

- « Non, il faut que vous compreniez vraiment ce qu'est cette photo… » Harry se releva de sa chaise et regarda gravement la jeune femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres, il était grand.

- « Les erreurs d'autrefois sont souvent écrasantes, on croit être débarrassé de quelque chose, mais en fait il n'en est rien…. Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte. »

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise. Changer de sujet comme cela l'avait vraiment surprise.

- « Heu… oui… merci pour tout. »

Pétunia regarda son mari distraitement, lui regardait la photo sur la table avec un air vaguement inquiet. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée là, sans protection autour, surtout si elle était maudite ?

Plus loin, la porte de l'entrée claqua, puis on entendit clairement Harry revenir.

Le jeune homme regarda la photo d'un œil critique, plissa les yeux avant de la prendre doucement dans la main et de la remettre dans l'enveloppe, là où la jeune femme l'avait enfermée pour ne plus la voir. Il reprit la ficelle qui l'entourait et refit le nœud fermement autour.

Harry se retourna finalement vers la cuisine et y rentra, un silence de mort l'accueillit. Vernon regardait le journal sans le voir, Pétunia regardait chez le voisin par la fenêtre et Dudley rongeait le même gâteau sec depuis 5 bonnes minutes.

- « Oncle Vernon, amène-moi à Londres. » ordonna Harry en le regardant dans les yeux, l'homme tint difficilement le lien visuel, les yeux du garçon étaient vraiment insupportables, trop…..

- « Pourquoi faire ? » demanda-t-il en se détournant de son journal.

- « Depuis que je suis revenu de mon école, les personnes défilent pour me voir et profiter de mon don, je ne peux rien y faire… je vais ouvrir une boutique. »

Verrons releva les yeux et échangea un regard avec sa femme.

- « Une boutique ? Et de quoi ? » Demanda Pétunia.

- « Une boutique où on exauce les vœux. » déclara naturellement Harry en dépoussiérant sa chemise noire comme si c'était la grande vérité du monde avec toute la logique qui l'accompagnait.

* * *

_Le jour même à Londres -_Gringotts-

- « Oui, comprenez-moi monsieur, avec un don pareil, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. » dit Harry au Gobelin de la famille Potter.

- « Mais de là à ouvrir une boutique ! Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez pas la majorité sorcière, votre tuteur légal étant mort, il ne peut même pas… »

Harry détourna les yeux de la caverne qui servait de bureau à la créature et la regarda de haut.

- « Avez-vous un vœu ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, ses yeux verts transpercant le pauvre Gobelin qui le regarda alors avec admiration.

- « Pardon ? »

- « Oui, avez-vous un souhait qui vous est cher, quelque chose que vous avez toujours voulu, mais qui malheureusement vous est inaccessible ? » re-formula sombrement Harry, un éclat de sagesse passa dans son regard, comme s'il savait déjà ce que le gobelin voulait demander.

- « Heu…. Oui…. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Vous devez vous raisonner, vous n'êtes pas majeur, vous venez juste de finir vos BUSEs, il vous reste deux ans de…. » Le Gobelin se coupa de lui-même avisant le regard plissé d'Harry Potter sur lui, comme s'il était devenu la créature la plus hideuse du monde… ou la plus fascinante.

Harry leva un doigt vers lui, le rendant encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était déjà et renifla avec dédain.

- « Oui, c'est le sujet, Monsieur Griltal… » Le Gobelin sursauta, personne n'était au courant de son nom -par raison de sécurité- dans la banque. « On va faire un marché tous les deux. » déclara Harry en le regardant maintenant moqueusement.

- « Vous me donnez le droit d'ouvrir la boutique, et je réalise votre vœu le plus cher, c'est donnant / donnant, le principe même des Djiinns, non ? » le sourire moqueur d'Harry s'agrandit quand Griltal écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'avait pas très bien réalisé au début, mais maintenant le Gobelin voyait très bien ce qu'était devenu Harry.

Un Djiinn.

Un seigneur du désert.

Maître du temps et de l'espace.

Né d'une source pure, faite de cristal dans le désert et d'une jeune vierge maudite à l'immortalité, avant même la naissance des montagnes, avant même que les grands Dieux de la Mésopotamie naissent….

Les Djiinns étaient réellement les créatures les plus vielles au monde, si ce n'était pas de l'univers.

Lui étant Gobelin, créature magique de faible autorité, il se devait d'obéir à n'importe quel Djiinn… alors pourquoi faire un marché, qu'il ordonne et Griltal obéira.

- « Je sais à quoi tu penses Griltal, je demande et tu obéis ? » le Gobelin écarquilla de nouveau les yeux. « Oui mais à quel prix…? » Harry le regarda alors avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il était devenu son père.

- « Tu sais, le prix des ordres est le même que celui des vœux et le prix des vœux est le même que celui de l'Alchimie, tout est équivalent…. Pour créer un objet il faut donner quelque chose de la même valeur, du même poids en échange… » Expliqua doucement Harry en fixant le petit être qui avait posé un genou à terre, le rendant encore plus petit. « … si je veux t'ordonner de faire quelque chose, il faut en retour que je fasse quelque chose pour toi…. C'est la grande loi universelle… »

Harry rajusta sa chemise. « et il en va de même pour les esclaves, on a beau dire ce qu'on veux, mais la loi y est aussi appliquée… en se servant des esclaves, un maître nourrit, loge et entretient ses esclaves…. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Le gobelin hocha la tête, nerveusement.

- « Alors relève-toi, sinon je serai obligé de le faire en retour. » fit moqueusement Potter, s'essuyant le dessus de sa chaussure avec son pantalon.

Harry le regarda de nouveau, et Griltal frissonna sous le regard pesant et calculateur du jeune homme.

- « Alors ce vœu ? »

- « Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir prendre cette boutique ? » redemanda le Gobelin plus calmement.

- « Oui. » fit naturellement le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

- « Si je dis non, vous seriez prêt à tout pour l'avoir. » remarqua le Gobelin.

- « Même de mettre des pauvres gens dehors, oui. »

- Très bien…. J'ai- j'ai toujours voulu voir le monde, sous l'œil d'un oiseau, rien que pour une journée…. C'est idiot » Harry sourit doucement, avec un regard qui signifiait '_je le savais_'. Il claqua des doigts et doucement le gobelin devint un joli petit merle noir.

- « Non c'est pas idiot, c'est un rêve d'enfant… et c'est beau d'être encore un enfant dans son cœur » Harry toucha sa poitrine. « Sinon, vous reprendrez forme demain à la même heure, je vous conseille d'être dans votre bureau à ce moment-là, je reviendrai un peu plus tôt, pour voir si vous n'avez pas fait des bêtises avant la re-transformation. »

Et le merle chanta.

* * *

_**Le lendemain matin.**_

Harry mangeait tranquillement à table, discutant calmement avec sa tante Pétunia qui se tournait nerveusement les doigts quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Toujours tranquillement, en prenant son temps Harry se leva de sa chaise, fit un dernier compliment à Pétunia sur ses cakes et alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec une petite moue déçue, comme s'il savait déjà que la personne qui demandait à entrer n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

Et pour cause.

- « Vous êtes revenue, mais pas pour la photo… » dit sombrement Harry à la jeune femme de la veille, elle avait la mine noire et d'énormes cernes lui déformaient le visage. « Mais pourtant, c'est la cause de vos tourments… »

- « Oui…. » Répondit-elle, Harry la laissa entrer à l'intérieur, lui emboîta le pas, et remarqua qu'elle boitait un peu sur le coté gauche.

- « Mauvaise nuit ? » demanda Harry en tirant une chaise pour que la jeune femme s'asseye, elle grimaça doucement.

- « Oui… »

- « C'est la photo qui vous ronge… » Annonça sombrement Harry en la regardant dans les yeux (lesdits yeux lui donnèrent la chaire poule), l'enveloppe qui détenait la photo dans la main. « Et elle commence sérieusement à vouloir vous détruire… » Il lui montra le dos de l'enveloppe sous la ficelle qu'il venait juste d'enlever…. Il était rougi, comme si on l'avait brûlé avec une bougie.

- « Détruisez-la ! » hurla la jeune femme, le regard fixé sur l'enveloppe, les yeux grands ouverts, son visage déformé par la peur.

- « La détruire ? Mais c'est elle qui essaie de vous détruire… » Harry déchira le papier de l'enveloppe, et lui montra la photo, la jeune femme hurla et détourna les yeux.

Sur la photo était représentée une belle jeune femme blonde. Elle était de ¾ sur le coté et souriait vers un point qui n'était pas sur la photo. Habillée d'une belle robe d'été et un chapeau de paille dans les mains, elle était vraiment belle.

Mais quand Harry pencha légèrement la photo sur le côté, le paysage qui était ensoleillé devint grisâtre, le décor de second plan devint cauchemardesque, la jeune femme blonde cracha du sang noir et un sourire malsain lui déforma les traits….

- « Détruisez la ! » hurla encore la jeune femme.

- « Si je la détruis, est-ce que vous… »

- « Je payerai le prix ! Tout ce que je possède est à votre disposition ! » Harry rougit légèrement, plus de contentement qu'autre chose.

- « Je ne veux rien, si c'est seulement une garantie… » La jeune femme releva la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds avec elle.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Je veux que vous alliez voir un psychologue pour votre narcissisme… » Harry regarda l'expression outrée de la jeune femme.

- « Promettez-le ! » ordonna Harry, l'expression de son visage légèrement dure.

- « Je promets ! » s'écria la jeune femme et c'est avec joie qu'elle vit la photo s'évaporer comme de l'eau au soleil.

- « Vous aimiez cette photo, avant ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec un beau sourire sur le visage, mais Harry ne riait pas.

- « Oui, c'est ma mère qui m'a prise, en France, il y a deux ans. »

- « Et vous la regardiez souvent ? » la jeune femme rougit.

- « Oui… »

- « Ce n'est pas la photo que vous admirez tant… mais vous. »

La jeune femme regarda ses genoux, honteuse.

- « Vous vous regardiez tellement, que la photo elle-même vous a haïe, vous, vous vouliez la regarder, mais elle, elle ne voulait plus vous voir… » Harry tendit la main et attrapa celle de la jeune femme. « Votre malheur est parti, mais attention maintenant. » Harry leva un doigt d'avertissement et le posa sur le nez délicat de sa cliente. « Je vous déconseille vraiment de vous faire prendre en photo maintenant, le schéma risquerait de se reproduire. »

Et Harry la raccompagna à la porte avec un dernier avertissement.

- « N'oubliez jamais, que chaque chose, tout objet est vivant, il peut donc apporter la haine ou la destruction, comme la joie et l'amour…. Faites attention maintenant. »

* * *

Quand Harry arriva à la banque pour sorciers, un petit merle noir lui fonça dessus, chantant à tue-tête, visiblement heureux de quelque chose.

- « Bonjour vous, alors ce monde par l'œil d'un oiseau ? »

En toute réponse, le merle chanta gaiement et Harry sourit chaudement.

- « Je prends ça pour une réponse positive…. Mais je vous conseille de faire du rase-mottes maintenant, il ne faudrait pas que vous vous transformiez alors que vous volez relativement haut… »

Harry balaya du regard le bureau/caverne du Gobelin en chantonnant, pendant ce temps, le merle se posa doucement sur le bureau et sautilla d'un coin à l'autre, attendant que la fin du pacte arrive.

10 minutes plus tard, c'était un Gobelin qui sauta en bas de son bureau, un large sourire aux lèvres, la petite créature vola pratiquement la main du jeune homme pour la secouer énergiquement.

- « Je vous remercie, Monsieur Potter, merci pour tout, je vais vous préparer les papiers légaux de la chambre des commerces sorciers et j'irai voir personnellement un juge de tutelle !» Harry se laissa secouer un peu avant de reprendre sa main, toujours en souriant.

- « Faites mon ami, faites…. »

* * *

- « Bon ben, maintenant direction l'agence immobilière ! » et Harry s'élança joyeusement vers l'agence de l'autre coté du Chemin de Traverse alors qu'il sortait de Gringotts, les papiers sous le bras.

Tout le long du chemin, les passants le regardèrent passer avec les yeux ronds et la bouche légèrement ouverte, pourquoi le Survivant passait devant eux en souriant et sautillant ? Pourquoi celui-qui-a-survécu, celui qui avait annoncé le retour du mage noir, passait devant eux simplement ? Quelqu'un comme lui ne pouvait pas être aussi singulier…

Harry, lui, se demandait dans quel quartier de Londres il allait investir : au Nord, Sud, Ouest ou Est ? Dans le centre ?….. Oui dans le centre, un coin stratégique, avec tous les commerces.

Oui il y a intérêt.

Devant l'agence, il s'arrêta quelques minutes, regardant rapidement les offres, regardant les prix… il siffla à certaines….

Une tête passa par la porte de l'agence.

- « Je peux vous aider ? » demanda une employée en souriant comme n'importe quelle commerçante.

- « Oui, je veux bien, c'est la première fois que j'achète et je suis …. »

- « …Perdu ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a souvent des jeunes comme vous qui veulent investir, mais qui ne savent pas comment s'y prendre… » Dit la femme avec un ton commercial, mais souriant. « C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, après tout… » Dit-elle finalement en éclatant de rire, oubliant un peu son ton de vente.

La femme le fit entrer dans l'agence et Harry découvrit des centaines de bureaux et d'employés qui couraient un peu partout en regardant leur montre avant de s'écrier et de piquer des cent mètres…

- « C'est pire que le ministère ici…. » Fit remarquer Potter en suivant la femme qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- « Oui, on gère tout le Royaume-Uni, ainsi que quelques pays d'Europe de l'Ouest indépendants financièrement à l'Angleterre… je parle bien sur du côté sorcier, ça ne marche pas pareil que chez les moldus… » Expliqua la femme en lissant rapidement sa robe/tailleur professionnelle.

- « Je vois… » Fit Harry avec l'éclat de sagesse dans les yeux, l'éclat qui disait '_je sais ce qui va se passer' _et il sourit malicieusement le temps que la femme eut le dos tourné. Il reprit son expression d'émerveillement quand l'employée de l'agence le regarda.

Elle le fit entrer dans un bureau de taille moyenne, bien décoré et avec goût, dans les tons chauds et légèrement pastelles, il était vraiment chaleureux.

- « Alors, vous cherchez quoi exactement, vous avez déjà une idée ? » demanda la femme qui visiblement s'appelait Mrs.Lact, en prenant une plume et un parchemin pour prendre des notes.

- « Oui et non, voilà en fait, je voudrais ouvrir une boutique, dans le centre de Londres, vers sud-Ouest de préférence -pour le soleil-, dans les tons anciens, je dirai à la mode de fin XIX siècle, avec les fondations en bois -et c'est pas très grave s'il y a des travaux, je suis un courageux- et aussi à plusieurs étages, pour dormir et vivre à l'étage, et si possible avec un petit jardin…. Vous voyez ? »

La femme cligna des yeux et referma la bouche pour sourire de contentement.

- « C'est rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi décidé…. » Mrs. Lact sursauta avant de lever un doigt, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose en particulier.

- « Oui… je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire…. » Elle se leva de sa chaise, faisant voler les papiers de son bureau et sa robe marron dans les airs, elle revint avec une sorte de cahier d'écolier dans les mains, la femme souffla dessus, faisant disparaître la poussière qui s'était accumulée dessus.

- « C'est une vielle maison, il y aurait beaucoup de travaux à faire, c'est un sorcier qui l'a mis en vente (il est mort maintenant), mais à l'origine elle était moldue… légèrement meublée, la plomberie est en plomb donc il faudra refaire, il y a aussi des traces d'amiante dans les cuisines et dans le système de chauffage… mais il y a un petit jardin avec un puit, il est relié à une source naturelle, bien en dessous du métro Moldu, il y a même eu des problèmes avec l'ancien propriétaire, on dit que des Ondines s'y baignent le soir… » Tout en expliquant, la femme ouvrit le cahier et le posa sur la table.

Harry se pencha dessus avec sa lueur de sagesse dans les yeux, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, visiblement intéressé.

- « Et pourquoi elle n'a pas déjà été vendue ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'hologramme de la maison en se grattant le menton.

- « Premièrement pour les Ondines du puit, des rumeurs sur un Basilic aussi dans le puit, puis il semblerait qu'il y ait beaucoup de faune dans le jardin et la maison… »

- « Des parasites ? »

- « Ca et autres choses…. Korrigans, lutins, gnomes de jardin, nains voleurs d'enfant, chats sauvages, corbeaux dans le toit, fées malicieuses dans le jardin, fantômes, esprits de la nature…. Je n'ai pas la liste complète…. »

- « Je peux la visiter ? » demanda soudainement Harry, les yeux ouverts sur une des pages du cahier.

- « Heu… oui » Mrs.Lact regarda sa montre, « maintenant si vous avez le temps, moi je suis libre pour deux heures, même si c'est plus. »

- « Alors c'est parti... » Dit joyeusement Harry en se redressant de sa chaise en se dirigeant déjà vers la porte du bureau.

- « Attendez, Monsieur…? » demanda Mrs.Lact en prenant un papier et une plume d'affaires.

- « Harry Potter. »

La femme releva soudainement la tête, dévisageant Harry et ses yeux se posèrent sur la célèbre cicatrice, avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

Il avait du culot ce gamin.

- « Mais vous n'avez pas la majorité…. »

- « J'ai déjà vu mon banquier, et un juge de tutelle, tout est déjà réglé… » Dit rapidement le jeune homme en secouant une feuille sous le nez de l'employée qui la lut rapidement.

- « bon, ben si le Gobelin Griltal est d'accord, je le suis aussi… »

* * *

- « Ce sera une boutique de quoi exactement ? » demanda Mrs. Lact -appelle moi Isabeau, voyons- en conduisant le jeune homme à travers Londres.

- « Une boutique à vœux. » répondit naturellement Harry -et Isabeau ne fut pas trop étonnée- en regardant le quartier, les rues étaient étroites et le sol était recouvert de pavés en pierre noire… « On se croirait dans un petit village méditerranéen, j'aime beaucoup… »

- « Oui, le quartier a été refait par un architecte français qui venait de Marseille après les bombardements de Londres durant la guerre, regardez, il y a même des Maries dans les murs… » Un peu partout, des petites chapelles dans les murs des maisons abritaient une Marie en Porcelaine peinte à la main.

Il y avait un doux silence dans les rues, quelques fois un chat passait ventre a terre et seul les bruits des chaussures se faisaient entendre dans les ruelles…

- « On ne dirait vraiment pas qu'on est dans le centre…. » Dit Harry en arrivant sur une place publique où se trouvait un immense platane.

- « Non, mais c'est très tranquille comme quartier, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de problèmes sociaux ici, même chez les Moldus, mais par contre, si vous voulez trouver une supérette, il faudra marcher un peu…. »

Visiblement sa guide était d'origine Moldue.

Ils quittèrent la place assez rapidement, puis ils arrivèrent devant un portillon en fer forgé, plutôt grand, en peinture verte, légèrement grisâtre par la poussière.

- « Alors, c'est le portillon, l'ancien propriétaire nous a conseillé de toujours le laisser fermé, mais une bonne protection magique et normalement c'est bon, surtout si vous voulez une boutique…. »

- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela…. Effectivement, c'est un petit jardin…. » Remarqua Harry en observant qu'un œil critique le jardin. Celui-ci faisait le tour de la maison, mais il n'était pas très large, de plus il y avait une bordure d'arbres qui mangeait la place.

- « Le puit est derrière la maison, le jardin est à peine plus large derrière. » dit Isabeau en sortant de son sac les clefs de la porte de la maison…

Les yeux d'Harry pétillèrent pendant que leur pupille s'allongèrent comme celle d'un chat ronronnant.

* * *

_Le soir même…._

- « Et j'ai signé le compromis… » Raconta Harry à sa tante qui lui servit encore du thé au citron, « vous pourrez venir si vous le voulez, la porte sera ouverte… enfin si l'envie me prends… » Dit Potter en croquant dans une galette en farine de sésame noir avant de plonger son doigt dans un pot de miel de lavande ; la patte sucré était légèrement dure, mais délicieusement fondante sous la langue.

- « Bien sûr, bien sûr…. Mais que va dire ton… ton directeur ? » Question Pétunia nerveusement.

Harry se lécha les doigts comme un chat sur une cuillère de crème, un lueur canaille dans les yeux ; sa langue passa sur ses petite dents pointues et blanches.

Sa tante frémit devant le spectacle que lui offrait son neveu. Cet enfant était… dangereux

- « Rien, il n'a rien à dire…. Et puis je suis parfaitement en règle, je suis allé voir un juge de tutelle, mon banquier, je suis en règle légalement, je suis le seul gérant de mon argent…. Il ne peut rien dire… »

Harry sourit malicieusement, ses yeux brillants étrangement et ses pupilles se fendirent à l'horizontal durant une seconde, le temps que sa tante cligne des yeux.

- « Je te rendrai visite au moins une fois pas semaine les premiers temps, puis on verra ensemble… » Dit Pétunia en jetant un petit coup d'œil anxieux à son mari qui lisait le journal…

- « Très bien… »

_Et c'est comme ça que cette histoire commença.

* * *

_

_A suivre…_

_Ça, c'est le début d'un gros projet que j'ai commencé il y a deux mois… c'est sûr a 90 qu'il fera environ plus de 10 chapitres… _

_J'ai déjà écrit trois chapitres que j'ai refait plusieurs fois chacun._


	2. Chapter 2 1

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille (On se doute que c'est moi….)

**Bêta** : Seekerin2000 qui est toute pardonée pour son petit retard.

**Note **: Je trouve mes infos dans les livres chez moi et sur internet, je suis pas sûre de certaines sources, alors j'invente, j'espère que ça dérange personne.

**Note 2**: Vous allez peut-être remarquer que les persos parlent dans plusieurs langues, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je mets les traductions à la fin et c'est juste quelques expressions ou insultes… vous verrez.

**Déclamer **: Euan Lapeye, le gobelin Griltal et aussi l'agent immobilière Isabeau Lact.

---------------------------

.Chapitre 2 part1.

_**.La faune de la boutique.**_

---------------------------

- « Comment ça, '_j'arrête les cours, désolé_' ! » cria le vieil homme à travers la cheminette. Son visage sans âge était déformé par ses lèvres pincées et son front affreusement plissé comme un gouffre aride.

- « N'hurlez pas comme ça Albus -_je peux vous appeler Albus maintenant ?_- ! Je vous entends parfaitement ! Et oui vous avez bien attendu, j'arrête les cours… » dit calmement Harry au Chaudron Baveur, les genoux dans la poussière.

- « Il est hors de question que…. »

- « Ne faites pas le difficile, ça arrive chaque année que des élèves arrêtent les cours après les BUSEs, alors que ça soit moi ou quelqu'un qu'autre, quelle est la différence ? » dit sagement Harry avec la lueur dans les yeux qui voulait dire '_je sais ce que vous allez dire' _et celle du _'Serpent'_, ces lueurs ne plurent pas au vieux directeur.

- « La _différence_ ? _Comment oses-tu me dire ça_, _toi _? » hurla Dumbledore rouge de rage et un coup de vieux en plus sur le visage.

Dans son bureau les tableaux des anciens directeurs écoutaient la conversation avec monotonie.

- « C'est parce que je suis le survivant, la chair à canon que vous élevez depuis 5 ans ? » demanda Harry d'une voix calme et posée, qui, elle. voulait dire _'même si vous hurlez, je ne changerai pas d'avis_', tout en se grattant élégamment l'oreille et regardant la cire sur son doigt avant de l'essuyer sur son haut de tunique.

- « Tu n'es pas de la chair à canon, Harry, tu es… »

- « Le survivant, oui. » coupa sombrement Harry, le visage dur et sans émotions, ses pupilles se fendirent vers l'horizontal pendant une petite seconde, faisant reculer la tête d'Albus. « Si vous ne voulez pas comprendre ce que je ressens Albus, je n'ai alors plus rien à vous dire… au revoir. »

Et Harry coupa le lien entre les deux cheminées, Albus resta quelques longs secondes en fixant le foyer éteint, avant de soupirer de fatigue, l'enfant le vidait à chaque fois…

---------------------------------------

Et Harry, lui, plissa les yeux, mécontent que la conversation ait pu partir vers ce bord-là… enfin bon, le vieux mage était prévenu et il avait encore des trucs à faire…

---------------------------------------

_Deux semaines plus tard._

- « Voilà, la maison de l'adresse 13 rue Kraken, quartier centre, LONDRES, est légalement à vous Mr Potter, mes félicitations… » déclara gaiement la Dame Lact en souriant quand Harry signa le papier officiel de propriété sorcière d'immobilier.

- « Merci… » répondit Harry légèrement ému, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Au fait, j'ai reçu le relevé de compte par le Gobelin Griltal, l'argent est bien arrivé, vous êtes propriétaire à 100, c'est la première fois qu'une vente se passe aussi rapidement, comme si l'agence entière était dans le coup… »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais un sourire malicieux passa rapidement sur ses lèvres comme un enfant devant une bêtise bien faite.

---------------------------------------------

_**13 rue Kraken, quartier du centre - Londres-**_

Harry posa sa valise presque vide sur le palier de la porte en bois, un tas de feuilles s'y était accumulé avec son amie la Poussière.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, elle était vielle et en porcelaine, finement décorée de fleurs et de lierre, un peu plus nettoyée et elle retrouverait sa blancheur d'autrefois.

Quand il posa son premier pied à l'intérieur de sa maison, Harry ressentit un étrange picotement dans le dos, comme si la maison le passait en revue… et c'était sûrement le cas, Isabeau n'avait pas dit que la maison avait appartenu avant à un sorcier ?

Il marcha doucement, pas pour voir la déco (de toute façon il n'y en avait pas) mais pour faire attention à ne pas marcher sur une planche moisie. Comme l'avait dit Isabeau lors de la visite, l'ancien propriétaire avait été légèrement avare, il n'avait rien touché par peur pour son Porte-monnaie.

Arrivé à la moitié du hall d'entrée, Harry s'arrêta soudainement de marcher pour regarder le sol, il y avait de petites traces de pas sur le sol poussiéreux ; grosses comme l'ongle de son petit doigt et toutes aussi longues, il y en avait partout…. Même sur les meubles encore intactes, comme si un être minuscule avait joué dans la maison… ou dansé.

Il sourit doucement, il avait bien fait d'acheter ici, juste sur le Dolmen **(1) **aux fées…. Les prochains moments risquaient d'être riche en rebondissement, Harry frémit, il avait hâte de rencontrer le Petit Peuple **(2)**.

Rapidement il fit le tour de la maison, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, il y avait deux salles de bains, une à chaque étage (il y en avait 2, plus le rez-de-chaussée), 8 chambres (quatre à chaque étage), deux/trois placards, un grand salon-véranda, une cuisine assez isolée du reste de la maison et une salle vide (il en ferait sûrement son bureau) qui avait vue sur le jardin et la cave était assez grande… tout comme le grenier… Il aurait de quoi faire.

D'un sort, il dépoussiéra la plus grande chambre au premier étage, celle avec un petit balcon aussi large que son pied.

Pour l'instant Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, mais il sentait que ça allait changer.

D'un autre sort, il désinfecta le lit et le placard de la chambre qui était par miracle un rescapé des termites…

--------------------------------------------

Un encrier à la main, un pinceau en poils de loutre dans l'autre, Harry faisait glisser doucement son instrument sur la surface lise du bois. Il traça un symbole, puis un autre et encore un autre, faisant ainsi une phrase dans une langue inconnue du commun des mortels.

Il avait passé toute la matinée dans le jardin, vérifiant le puit et plaçant des protections magiques un peu partout, une chose était sure, il n'y avait pas de basilic dans le puit, mais il y avait au moins 5/6 Ondines.

Quelques heures auparavant, sa tante Pétunia était venu lui rendre visite, l'informant également que deux personnes étaient venu chez son Oncle pour voir où il était. Vernon et Pétunia n'avaient rien dit sur son emplacement.

Pétunia lui avait également donné en cadeau pour son aménagement deux livres de cuisine et un service à thé. Délicate attention venant d'elle.

Pour la remercier il lui avait donné un petit sac de feuilles mortes qui venaient des arbres de son nouveau jardin en lui recommandant de mettre le sac de feuille sur le palier de la porte en disant '_Diaoul Ruz _**(3) **_je te chasse' _7 fois. Sa tante était repartie chez elle avec un sourire crispé mais en promettant qu'elle le ferait pour lui.

Assise derrière lui, enfin plutôt sur son épaule, une petite fée le regardait faire avec admiration, elle était habillée avec une robe 100 végétal, d'une sorte de bouton de jonquille.

La fée lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et Harry gloussa avant de chanter une réponse rapide dans la langue des fées, son amie rougit comme un coquelicot.

Quand Harry eut fini il releva rapidement la tête vers son portillon, fronçant des sourcils il reprit sa tache, mais avec moins d'entrain, l'air pensif.

La petite fée sauta sur son épaule et se laissa glisser le long de son bras nu (il avait remonté ses manches sous la chaleur du soleil), puis pataugeant dans l'encre, elle se mit à danser autour du jeune homme qui sourit aussitôt.

- « Oï, petite Dame Verte **(4)**… » Il la bouscula gentiment de l'ongle du doigt, la petite Dame éclata de rire avant d'étendre ses petites ailes de papillon jaunes et blanches et s'envoler dans les arbres du jardin.

Harry tendit la main après le passage de la fée, une fine poussière brillante et parfumée s'instillait au creux de sa main.

- « La fée des jonquilles… » Murmura doucement le Djiinn avant de se relever et faire craquer ses vertèbres devenues douloureuses, puis il fit redescendre ses manches pour se couvrir les avant-bras.

Il trottina joyeusement vers le portillon fermé et l'ouvrit doucement.

- « Entrez, ne soyez pas timide… » Dit-il doucement, d'un voix douce mais voilée, mystérieuse….

Le jeune homme qui regardait par le trou de la serrure sursauta et dévisagea Harry avec de grands yeux.

Quand Euan s'était levé ce matin-là, il n'aurait pas imaginé que ses pieds auraient pris le contrôle de son corps comme ça…

Euan Lapeye vivait actuellement chez son parrain forgeron en Irlande, il était venu à Londres en stage chez un ami de son parrain pour apprendre le métier dans les forges royales de la reine.

Aujourd'hui c'était dimanche, il avait profité de son week-end pour visiter la ville qui avait connu ses parents.

Mais il ne savait pourquoi il était venu dans ce quartier, en plein centre ville alors qu'il avait voulu enter dans une boutique d'informatique, ses pieds comme pris de vie soudaine, avaient fait demi-tour. Sans vraiment savoir, il avait marché droit devant lui, sans s'arrêter.

Puis quand Euan était arrivé devant ce portillon en peinture verte, il était resté là, debout, se demandant comment enter… car il savait qu'il devait entrer.

Et là, le portillon s'était ouvert, sur un jeune homme qui lui avait dit d'enter….

'_Woooooo_….' Pensa Euan quand il vit la réelle taille de l'autre jeune homme, lui-même était très grand, mais là ! C'était au-delà de tout record.

Brun : les cheveux tirés en piques vers l'arrière…. Comme une crinière de lion. Les yeux aussi verts que les arbres qui entouraient la maison derrière le mystérieux jeune homme, qui avait la peau très blanche, comme s'il avait été très malade durant longtemps, le brun le regardait de haut, mais sans dédain, sans méprit, non, il le regardait de haut car il était grand.

1m….. 1... Non 2m10.…. Oui, Euan lui arrivait à la poitrine seulement…. Même si c'était pas un peu moins.

- « Bienvenu dans la boutique aux vœux… » Dit le géant à Euan qui frémit un peu sous le regard empli de sagesse et calculateur.

- « Tu es un homme de métal, je me trompe ? » Dit le brun en refermant le portillon derrière lui.

- « …. Oui… je suis apprenti forgeron…. Comment vous -tu….? » Il allait le vouvoyer alors qu'il devait être plus jeune que lui.

- « Pour l'instant ne pose pas de questions, c'est mon boulot pour le moment… » Le coupa t'il. « Pour toi, je porte le nom de Tiwaz **(5) **…. Bien sûr ce n'est pas mon vrai nom… Et le tien ? »

Euan le regarda la bouche ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, incapable de parler…. Mais qui était ce type qui osait lui donner un faux nom ?

- « Euan Lapeye… »

- « Ton âge ? »

- « 20 ans… » Tiwaz se pencha vers lui, avec un petit air canaille, un large sourire sur ses lèvres rouges et molles.

- « On dirait pas… » L'apprenti forgeron rougit de gêne et de honte.

- « Oui, mais bon, par rapport à vous, tout le monde fait nain… »

Tiwaz se retourna vers lui, avant d'éclater de rire, une main devant la bouche et l'autre sur les côtes, telle une femme heureuse. Le grand brun se moquait ouvertement de lui-même.

- « C'est vrai… Mais j'ai pas encore fini de grandir…. Viens donc boire du thé à l'intérieur… » Dit Harry à son invité qui allait devenir son nouveau client.

Presque sagement, il le suivit à l'intérieur de la véranda qui devait être aussi le salon, d'énormes poufs rouges sombres en forme de poire servaient de fauteuils et les meubles étaient en osier beige…

- « Ne prends pas garde à la décoration, je viens d'emménager, je commence juste… »

- « C'est déjà bien…. »

- « Merci. » Tiwaz lui fit un merveilleux sourire et Euan cligna des yeux comme ébloui… pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi, ce n'était pas comme si les dents de son interlocuteur étaient parfaites… un peu trop pointus et jaunes/noirâtres sur celles de derrière.

- « Alors ? » demanda le grand brun au jeune homme en s'asseyant sur un des poufs…

- « Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, mais… »

Harry le coupa d'un geste de la main, fouilla dans ses vêtements qui semblaient à Euan extrêmement lourds et inutiles… c'est vrai, pourquoi porter deux t-shirts ? (celui de dessous, manches longues et celui de dessus, manches courtes..) Pourquoi étaient-ils de cette largeur ? Même pour le géant, ils étaient larges. Pourquoi porter une jupe lisse et noire, qui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles, alors qu'il était un garçon ? Et pourquoi porter un pantalon en dessous de la jupe ?

Et pourquoi du noir et rouge ?

Surtout en plein mois d'août !

Un soupir de contentement le fit sortir de ses interrogations, Tiwaz venait de sortir une très longue pipe en bois noir et vernie, les bouts en argent gravés de papillons et de feuilles ainsi que de fleurs… un vrai bijou d'orfèvre ; le brun -après l'avoir bourrée de tabac- l'alluma avec délice avec une allumette et prit une longue bouffée pour la recracher par le nez… Euan eut la bref vision d'un dragon en colère, les naseaux fumants et crachant comme le diable.

- « Du tabac au caramel, mon préféré… alors à quoi as-tu pensé en entrant dans la boutique d'informatique ? » Questionna Harry avec les yeux à demi-fermés, comme prit de réflexion ou d'extase... Ses yeux verts étaient vraiment étranges, provoquant des frissons dans le corps de Euan.

La fumée de la pipe forma une auréole derrière Tiwaz puis se tordit dans tous les sens avant de représenter un fantôme de pieuvre, ses longues tentacules vibraient sous la brise qui passait par la fenêtre… juste avant d'éclater comme une bulle à la surface d'une flaque d'eau boueuse, la fumée sortit tranquillement par la fenêtre.

Pris de stupeur, Euan crut avoir eu une hallucination… puis se releva de son pouf et pointa du doigt Harry.

- « Comm-comment….?….. Et comment tu sais ça ? »

Calmement Harry tira une bouffée de tabac et la recracha vers son client, créant une épaisse fumée blanche/grisâtre, son regard disait '_Je sais ce que tu veux, je sais qui tu es, je sais tout de toi_…'.

- « Comment je sais ? Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, je sais c'est tout… » Il prit un sourire canaille et reprit. « Euan Lapeye, tu sais que tu viens de m'offrir une prise sur ton âme ? (Réponse négative maladroite) Donner son vrai nom à un inconnu est mauvais, car j'aurais pu très bien être _An Dioul _**(6)**… »

Une force inconnue coupa les genoux d'Euan (comme si on lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le creux du genou), il tomba sur son pouf avec un air hébété.

- « … Mais notre rencontre était inéluctable, j'avais senti ta présence bien avant que tu te penches à ma serrure… Tu as un vœu à formuler, je suis là pour t'écouter. »

Un voile de vapeur opaque et gris pâle sortit de la pipe de Tiwaz, englobant totalement Euan, en une sorte de cercle fermé, et la fumée que cracha Harry sortit comme un serpent vers la fenêtre de la véranda, qui se referma brutalement avec fracas…

- « Je… Je… » L'apprenti forgeron était paralysé, quelque chose se passait dans la pièce, quelque chose qui ne faisait pas parti du quotidien des personnes normales.

- « Depuis enfant, chaque année il t'arrive quelque chose, non ? » Dit Harry d'une voix vaporeuse, son nez cracha encore de la fumée comme un dragon féroce ou un cheval énervé dans le froid de l'Irlande.

Euan se demanda soudain s'il était vraiment humain.

- « Non… Je ne suis pas humain, enfin je le suis encore un peu, mais plus pour longtemps… » Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Tiwaz avait répondu à ses questions…

Harry se releva de toute sa hauteur, touchant le plafond avec le sommet de son crâne, doucement, lentement, il avança vers le jeune homme qui s'enfonça dans son pouf.

Délicatement, Harry lui prit le visage entre ses longs doigts blancs et jeta son regard vert dans le brun d'Euan, caressant doucement ses mèches rousses qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

- « Qui es-tu ? » questionna soudainement le rouquin.

- « Pour toi, je suis celui qui peut faire de tes nuits une délivrance… » Si Euan ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, il aurait rougi comme une tomate.

Ses yeux bruns se remplirent malgré lui des larmes, il sanglota dans les bras doux de Tiwaz, s'accrochant à ses habits, comme un enfant à son père….

- « J'en ai marre…. ÇA a pris ma mère… Mon père l'a suivie de chagrin…. Je suis fatigué de tout ça…. Je veux dormir sans en rêver ! » Cria Euan contre le don que la famille du côté de sa mère avait depuis des générations.

- « Le don de voyance et souvent dur à porter, tu aurais dû être entraîné depuis l'enfance… Ta famille n'était peut-être pas prête à l'avoir…. (La voix d'Harry, qui était douce, changea soudainement en plus joyeuse) Bien ! »

Harry se releva et regarda de haut Euan, regardant attentivement les lourdes cernes qu'il avait autour des yeux, quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois, Harry avait eu peur que ça soit plus grave que ça….

- « Combien d'heures dors-tu la nuit, en moyenne ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix pensive.

- « 3...4... Peut-être 5h quand j'ai de la chance… »

- « Bien, je vais réaliser ton vœux, mais il y en aura un prix… » Harry mit un doigt sur la bouche et fit un clin d'œil, l'air coquin et canaille.

- « Chaque chose à un prix, mes vœux ont aussi un prix… Je te demande pas grand chose, seulement que tu m'aides… » Euan le regarda méfiant.

- « À faire quoi ? Moi je suis à Londres seulement pour deux mois… »

- « T'inquiète pas, ils ne se rendront pas compte de ta disparition temporaire…. »

Euan écarquilla les yeux, le regardant comme si Tiwaz avait trois têtes et des plumes jaunes sur les mains.

- « À quoi faire ? » Répéta le roux plus impatiemment et avec méfiance.

- « Je ne te le dis pas maintenant, sinon tu vas t'enfuir… »

Un sourire malicieux transforma le visage de Tiwaz, Euan sentit alors qu'il allait peut-être regretter.

- « C'est d'ac-…. accord . »

- « Parfait ! » S'écria joyeusement Harry en posant fermement sa main sur le front du jeune homme ; il ne se passa rien les premières minutes, mais peu à peu, les murs bougèrent autour de lui, la chaleur lui monta aux joues et un froid glacial lui prit les articulations des mains et les entrailles comme un verre solitaire dans le co…

Il tomba dans l'inconscient…

--------------------

Harry le retint juste au moment où il allait toucher le sol, souriant il porta le jeune homme roux dans sa nouvelle chambre avec facilité.

Et voilà pour son premier client. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être chargés en explications et en questions… mais Harry était courageux, et heureusement.

Potter soupira et se pinça le nez pour faire baisser la tension et pour calmer son cerveau qui commençait déjà à réfléchir à toute vitesse sur la situation actuelle.

Harry relâcha son nez avant de fermer les yeux doucement, puis les re-ouvrir brusquement, un éclaire de sagesse passa dans ses yeux, puis ils se firent tristes et troubles… Harry regarda la porte d'Euan avec un petit sourire, s'il pouvait changer les choses…

- « Bonne nuit, petit voyant de l'autre monde…. »

_A suivre_…

---------------------

**(1) Dolmen **: (Celtique : _Tolmen_, table de pierre). Monument Druidique formé d'une grande pierre plate posée sur deux autres pierres verticales.

**(2) Le petit peuple **: C'est la façon qu'on appelle le peuple des lutins, nains, korrigans, Teuz, fées, Poulpikan, Tan-noz, Morgan (ou Merrows pour l'Irlande), Anaons etc… Enfin le peuple qui est très petit de taille (_N/A _: lol rire)… ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous expliquerai qui sont ces créatures dans les prochains chapitres.

**(3) Diaoul Ruz **: le Diable Rouge en breton.

**(4) Dames Vertes **(_avec majuscules_) : Appellation pour les fées, gardiennes de la nature… on les appelle comme ça, car elles se vêtissent des plantes qu'elles protègent et leur peaux sont aux couleurs de la nature et des fruits mûres.

**(5) Tiwaz** : C'est le nom d'une rune celtique, représentée par une simple flèche montée vers le haut, elle symbolise le courage, la vérité et la justice. Lorsque cette rune apparaît dans un jeux, cela signifie que le sacrifice et le courage peuvent être requis au nom de la justice (_N/A _: Je trouve qu'elle correspond à Harry en quelque sorte).

**(6) An Dioul **: Le diable en breton.


	3. Chapter 2 2

**Auteur** : Kidara Saille

**Déclamer** : Euan Lapeye est à moi w

**Note **: vous allez peut-être remarquer que les persos parlent dans plusieurs langues, ne vous inquiétez pas !! Je mets les traductions à la fin et c'est juste quelques expressions ou insultes… vous verrez bien .

------------------------------------

_**.Chapitre 2 part2.**_

_**.Euan découvre qu'il n'aime pas les enfants.**_

------------------------------------

- « allez !! Frappe ! Frappe !! » encouragea Harry en applaudissant, une bouteille d'alcool de gingembre chinois devant lui et une assiette remplit d'amuse-gueules aux algues sur les genoux. Le Djiinn se remplit un verre d'alcool et le vida d'une gorgée.

- « QUOI ?! ME DEMANDE PAS DE FRAPPER PLUS FORT !!! TU N'AS CAS LE FAIRE TOI MÊME !!! » gueule Euan enragé, un long bâton au bout plat dans les mains et le visage recouvert de poussière grise et noire.

Harry ricana et prit un air canaille en allumant sa longue pipe en argent. Pour cette fois, c'était du tabac à la rose.

- « si c'est toi qui le fait, c'est parce que je veux pas le faire. » Harry appuya sa main gauche contre sa taille et se pencha en avant pour regarder la décoration de ses pantoufle en cuirs. Un épais nuage de fumé se dégagea de sa pipe et vola jusqu'au roux qui renifla avant de brandire son bâton pour l'abattre sur le tapis français du brun.

De la poussière en sortit et Lapeye toussa quand il en respira une bonne dose.

'_C'est pas juste !' _ragea le forgeron contre Tiwaz qui ricana dans son coins avec sa bouteille serrait contre son cœur.

Le grand brun l'avait réveillé 6 heures du matin et lui avait ordonné de faire plusieurs taches ménagères… comme de dépoussiérer les tapies.

- « Frappe !! Frappe !! Plus fort !!! » applaudit encore Harry maintenant debout et sur le perron de sa véranda où les portes coulissantes était grande ouvertes. Il faisait agréablement chaud et le soleil était éclatant. Potter tira une bouffée de fumé et la recracha à l'intérieure de la maison/boutique, une énorme cercle de vapeur de tabac se formé doucement au plafond.

Une forte odeur de rose remplit le nez de Euan qui gémit, c'était vraiment immonde comme odeur.

- « tu sais que c'est mauvais de fumer ? » dit-il en arrêtant sa tache et le regarda en levant légèrement la tête.

- « je sais, je sais… mais je te l'ais dit, je suis plus humain, je crains donc rien. » Harry recracha sa fumée par le nez telle un dragon en colère… sauf qu'il n'était pas en colère mais d'un humeur joyeux et espiègle ce jour là.

* * *

Harry se mordit la lèvre en savourant le gâteau à la mousse de framboise que lui avait préparé Euan pour le dessert.

Des heures de travaille et des dizaines d'essais raté pour arriver à une merveille…. On dit rien, hein ! Il était forgeron, pas pâtissier français !

Les joues roses et les yeux fermés Harry gémit.

- « c'est fabuleux !! » la cuillère resta soudée sur la langue du Djiinn comme s'il voulait récupérer les moindres petites particules de framboises restaient dessus. Il tendit sa petite assiette en porcelaine et eu des petits yeux implorant, demanda encore de la crème à la framboise.

- « non Tiwaz, il n'y en a plus. » il montra le plat vide avec un petit geste de la main avant de planter sa propre cuillère dans sa pare encore entière… qu'Harry fixait avec adoration. Comme dans les bandes dessinés japonaise, des petits diamants éclatants brillaient autour du gâteau et une douce musique romantique ravagea les oreilles du roux.

- « n'y pense même pas. » déclara ce dernier en avisant les yeux pleins d'étoile de son hôte.

- « ôôôôôôh, tu n'es vraiment pas marrant mon cher. » Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui monté vers les chambres. « je vais me changer, nous sortons. »

C'est vrai qu'un kimono vert pomme pour sortir en plein Londres c'était vraiment pas le mieux. Lapeye fini la dernière bouchée de son gâteau en pensant un peu.

Voilà une semaine qu'il était là et il avait du mal a suivre les délires de Tiwaz. Il passait souvent du coq a l'âne et ses paroles étaient dures à comprendre. Tous les soirs Harry le forçait à s'endormir vers les 8H30 et le réveillé tous les matin à 6H00 pour travailler… mais les 'rêves' se faisaient rares et c'était tant mieux.

Harry redescendit de sa chambre habillé d'un sarouel vert à plusieurs nuances et d'un haut tunique chinoise noire aux bordures blanches….

- « le kimono était mieux… » marmonna Euan en se relevant de son pouf.

Tiwaz se rapprocha de lui, les mains sur les hanches et se pencha vers lui pour être a sa hauteur, sa pipe dans la bouche et son éternel nuage de fumée que l'accompagner partout.

- « parle pour toi, forgeron. » Harry lui souffla de la fumée grise au visage et le roux toussa fortement en se tenant la gorge. « n'exagère pas non plus. » se moqua le brun alors que Lapeye lui donnait des coups de pieds dans le vent.

* * *

- « du café ! Es-qu'il nous reste du café ? » questionna Euan en passant devant une supérette de quartier. Harry se gratta le menton avant de répondre.

- « non, enfin il me semble qu'il n'y en a plus. » Harry haussa les épaules. « de toute façon j'en bois pas. » le roux renifla indigner.

- « toi peut-être mais moi, oui. » Harry ricana avant de poser sa main droite sur le haut du crâne de son client, comme un papa avec son fils après une leçon de philosophie assommante.

- « c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublier que tu étais un adulte à côté de moi, et un adulte normalement constituer boit du café. »

' _ne répliquons pas…. Restons calme et zen _'

Ils marchaient toujours droit devant depuis qu'ils étaient partit de la boutique. A aucun moment Harry avait tourné à gauche ou à droite… toujours tout droit. Droit devant.

Les passants se retournaient sans gêne pour dévisager Harry, un géant comme celui-là, ça ne courait pas les rues. Et il semblait a Euan que le brun avait encore grandit durant la nuit. C'était rageant et flippant.

- « où allons nous ? » questionna l'apprentie forgeron.

- « là où mes pieds se seront arrêtés. » c'était une évidence ou il se fouttait vraiment de sa poire ? « en faite non, quand on aura arrêté de nous suivre. » Euan se raidit mais la main du Djiinn le força à avancer a sa hauteur.

- « qu-quoi ? On nous suit ? » le roux essaya de regarder par dessus son épaule mais Tiwaz lui ordonna de pas le faire avec une expression mécontente sur le visage. Du coins de l'œil Lapeye ne vit rien d'inquiétant, des enfants jouaient au foot sur la place qu'ils traversaient, des grand-mères discutaient entre-elles en regardant les pigeons qui picoraient le pain qu'elles leurs donnaient, une très belle femme brune donnait a mangée à un chat tigré, des hommes d'affairent couraient se regardant l'heure, des jeunes fumaient des cigarettes douteuses, des SDF dormaient derrière la fontaine de la place et un vieil homme parlait a un lampadaire.

- « qu-qui ? » Harry lui tira le bras pour s'engager dans une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la place publique, le grand brun plaqua son corps contre lui et lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

Puis doucement, Tiwaz lui sembla moins grand… beaucoup moins grand. Il n'était plus brun mais blond et ses yeux avaient perdu leur couleurs vertes pour le bleu brumeux. Euan ne se posa pas de question quand il découvrit que c'était plus Tiwaz qui le tenait contre le mur mais un mignon petit garçon au visage rond et aux allures de poupée.

- « alors _maman_, on y va ? » questionna le petit garçon en tendant ses petites mains menus vers lui.

* * *

- « j'espère pour toi que c'est temporaire. » grogna une belle femme rousse aux yeux bleus a son fils blond qui rigolait de bon cœur.

- « mais oui, maman d'ici se soir, tu seras aussi plate qu'avant. » des passants se retournèrent vers eux.

Le femme tira le petit garçon pour s'enfuit à grandes foulées vers le chemin que lui avait décrit son 'fils' entre deux éclats de rire.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande avenue marchande et piétonne au cœur de Londres et le petit blond la tira vers un très vieux pub délabré.

- « n'y pense même pas. » lui dit sèchement la rousse en reculant d'un pas. « on rentre à la maison. » mais c'était trop tard, le petit garçon nommé Harry lui fila entre les doigts. « HARRY !!! » cria t'elle avant de lui courir après.

Quand elle posa son premier pied dans le pub, elle fut étonné par l'odeur de tabac et d'alcool qui y était imprégner. C'était affreux pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude, même s'il y avait votre hôte qu'il fumait plusieurs pipes par jour.

L'intérieur de l'établissement était très propre et bien ordonné, tout fait en bois de chêne vernie, on aurait dit un pub Irlandais.

Le petit garçon l'attendait patiemment, assit sur un banc, a coté d'une vieille femme au chapeau pointue qui se noyait dans sa chope de bière blonde.

- « Harry !! » plusieurs personnes se retournèrent vers eux en stoppant leur conversations pour les dévisager, mais quand ils virent le petit garçon ils retournèrent entre-eux.

- « coucou maman ! » et il repartit en courant vers l'arrière boutique. La rousse serra les dents et son fort intérieur criait aimablement : '_putain de gamin à la con !_'.

Elle marcha a travers l'auberge la tête haute, défiant tous ceux qui osés la regarder ouvertement… et Dieu qu'ils étaient nombreux ; serait-elle belle en femme ?….. Non, non, il faut pas y penser.

- « bienvenu au Chemin de Travers ! » lui cria Harry quand elle passa dans la petite cours derrière l'auberge. Entre les poubelles et les cartons vides elle le regarda la bouche ouverte et un tic a la bouche.

- « quoi ! Tu me fais courir par tout Londres seulement pour quelques poubelles !! » Harry prit un petit air canaille qui lui rappela énormément Tiwaz quand il fumait cette _maudite_ pipe.

- « oui madame, les meilleurs poubelles de la région, si ce n'ai pas de l'Angleterre !! Elles sont complètement inodores et ne fuient pas !! » après son sketches d'un TV achat, il soupira de lassitude et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main gauche et se gratta le ventre avec la droite.

- « le Chemin de Travers et un lieu de références pour les sorciers, une sorte de zones marchande. » la rousse savait que les sorciers existé puisque Tiwaz lui avait expliqué plus tôt dans la semaine, mais elle s'était demandée où ils achetaient leur affaires… et ben voilà.

- « j'ai besoin de quelques petits trucs là-bas et tu vas m'aider. » le petit sourit et des petites dents pointus firent frissonner la rousse anciennement appelait Euan Lapeye.

* * *

- « bonjour, j'aimerai savoir s'il vous reste des yeux de ….. Scarabées rouges de Germanie ? » demanda Euan à l'homme devant son stade en lisant une petite feuille où Tiwaz lui avait fait la liste des objets qu'il devait prendre.

C'était un jour de foire aujourd'hui, Harry sourit derrière sa 'mère' comme un enfant timide dans les jambes de ses parents.

- « non désolé, mais j'en aurai d'ici demain….j'en avais encore ce matin, mais les petits de Poudlard mon tout prient. » lui répondit l'apothicaire en se grattant la barbe et un sourit de malice aux lèvres.

'_Poudlard ? C'est quoi ?_' se demanda Euan mais en souriant aussi pour ne pas paraître ignorant jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

- « c'est pas grave, on reviendra… au revoir. » la femme rousse tira le bras d'Harry et s'éloigna a grands pas du stade, son autre bras était chargé de sacs de courses.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la grande rue et la foule était très dense a un point qu'Euan ne lâchait plus la main de Tiwaz… son côté maternelle -paternelle- peut-être.

Ils rentrèrent dans la foule et marchèrent droit devant, Harry guidait discrètement Euan qui hochait la tête, l'air nerveux.

- « on nous suit toujours ? » questionna t'il/elle en se penchant a avant pour parler a l'oreille d'Harry qui sourit simplement.

- « oui et non… elles sont dernières nous mais arrivent pas a nous trouver. » le roux -la rousse donc- fronça les sourcils.

'_qui ''_elles_'' ?_' que de questions pertinentes.

* * *

_Le rêve de Merlin _par_ Viviane Dulac, L'indice de Ronau dit Le-gros _par_ Maudor Corridor, Comment devenir un bon arnaqueur pour bons amis _par A. _Lupin, Les souvenirs de Morgan _par_ Arthur, Les contes et légendes de Brocéliande _par _Maître Koc'H_…. Euan passait son doigts fin sur les couvertures des livres sur les étagères poussiéreuse de la librairie avec un certain amusement.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces titres ni de ces auteurs, mais la ressemblance des noms avec les héros de légendes des non-sorciers était frappante…. Peut-être qu'ils ont vraiment exister ?

Le petit Tiwaz lui agrippa le pantalon et pointa du doigt un livre qui était sur la dernière étagère….

- « toi tu es vraiment….. Laisse tomber. » la jeune 'maman' se mit sur la pointes des pieds et tendit la main pour effleurer seulement le livre dons la couverture était d'un rouge bourgogne et les écritures en doré et en relief.

- « pourquoi ce livre…? » le roux -enfin la rousse temporaire- tira la langue sur le coté et sauta légèrement sur ses talons, ses doigts tirèrent le livre par la couverture… qui tomba droit sur la tête d'Euan qui s'écria.

- « Ma Doué !! **(1) **» en se frottant la tête et grimaça quand il lut le titre.

'_L'Assommeur_' par _Glotarf le Bourin_. Euan ria jaune en foudroyant du regard le petit garçon qui ramassa le livre avec un air d'ange sur le visage.

- « on me la fait pas à moi. » Harry papillonna des paupières et tourna le visage de ¾ pour le regarder façon 'manga' avec des petites fleures partout autour d'eux et une douce musique digne des séries B américaine où la fille court sur la plage de sable fins avec sa grosse poitrine rebondissant (genre gélatine) et sa longue chevelures chatoyante qui inonde de reflets d'ors les caméramans et les dents qui vous illuminerez tout Paris même quand elle sourit pas (_N/A : gaaaaaa, enfin j'ai pu le placer celui-là_).

- « me fait pas ces yeux là, j'y suis imperméable depuis que ma petite cousine me rend visite à Noël. »

Harry se pinça les lèvres en le fixa avec des yeux pleins de malice.

- « s'il te plaaaaaiiit, _maman_ !! » des petites dents de canaille malicieux souriaient diabolique et Euan sentit ses épaules lâcher.

'_Je n'aime pas les enfants_.'

- « bon très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi ce soir pour avoir a bouffer. » plusieurs femmes se retournèrent vers l'Euan au féminin et le regardèrent choquées avant de se mettre a jacasser comme des poules autours de leur coq.

- '_qu'elle mère indigne ! Ne pas donner a manger à son enfant !!_'

- '_je te parie que son mari est alcoolique et qu'elle est une…_'

- '_une Moldue, raison de plus, on ne peu jamais faire confiance à un Moldu…_'

' _Moldu ?_' pensa le roux ou la rousse pour le moment.

Lapeye attrapa le bras d'Harry et le traîna vers la caisse avec le livre sous le bras, rouge de honte et d'humiliation. Tiwaz le rendra fou.

* * *

- « c'est quoi Poudlard ? » questionna finalement Euan assit sur un pot de fleurs contre un mur d'arrière boutique. Le petit Tiwaz donna un petit coup de dents dans son sorbet au Thym et à la cornouille qu'ils avaient achetés a une glacier un peu plus loin dans la grande rue du Chemin de Travers.

- « c'est une école de Sorcellerie fondait en 994 ans après J-C par les quatre plus grand sorciers de l'époque, en Écosse du nord, c'est une école qui existe encore… mais elle a beaucoup de difficulté ces temps-si, le directeur se fait vieux. » expliqua Harry avant de donner un grand coup de langue à son sorbet qui bizarrement ne fondait pas au soleil.

- « et Moldu ? »

- « Moldu est une appellation -que je trouve personnellement vulgaire- qui désigne les humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques ou qui n'ont pas un lien avec le monde magique. Toi par exemple tu n'es pas un Moldu, car tu a un don de voyance nocturne. »

Euan tourna son cornet de glace entre ses doigts et la lécha doucement, s'enivrant de l'arôme cerise qui lui piqua agréablement le nez.

- « et toi ? » Harry releva les yeux vers lui, calmement malgré son apparence de petit enfant, il se redressa avant de soupirer comme s'il s'attendait a cette question.

- « moi ? Moi, je suis un Djiinn, un seigneur du désert, un réaliseur de vœux. » il regarda Euan qui cligna des yeux sous une petite brise. Quand il les re-ouvris, ils avaient tous les deux retrouvés leur apparence.

Le roux se sentit très petit a côté de Tiwaz qui malgré le faite qu'il soit assit a la même hauteur que lui, le dépassé d'un bon mètre.

- « il peut arrivé qu'un mage nous enferme ou nous scelles dans des réceptacles, comme les lampe arabes ou des simples bouteilles de vin, mais c'est devenu rare. »

- « pourquoi on vous enfermerez ? » demanda Euan en regardant sa poitrine redevenu plate, c'est pourtant rigolo d'avoir des gros seins.

- « par jalousie. Imagine que toi tu as travaillé toute ta vie pour devenir un puissant mage, capable de réaliser des vœux et qu'un jour tous tes clients te lâchent pour une créature qui est en plus d'être plus puissante que toi, fait de la magie comme elle respire… les Djiinn sont la magie, ils ne font pas partie d'elle comme le Petit Peuple…. Ils SONT la magie. »

Le roux ne comprit pas tout, mais il hocha la tête.

- « on veux t'enfermer ? » questionna t'il finalement finissant son sorbet a la cerise sauvage et regarda le grand brun qui regardait la sienne pensivement.

- « je sais pas… honnêtement je sais pas, mais il semblerait que sa soit le cas. »

Le forgeron posa sa grosse main de travailleur sa la fine et douce d'aristocrate de Tiwaz, avec un regard réconfortant.

- « je suis là, je suis avec toi… peut-être temporairement mais je _verrai_ si on tente quelque chose contre toi ou la boutique. »

Harry le regarda avec d'afficher un petit sourire de canaille et de voyou romantique.

- « si tu le dis… je te crois. »

Harry se releva et regarda droit devant lui, ses lourds vêtement le faisait re-sortir de l'ombre de la ruelle.

- « nous rentrons. »

* * *

_A suivre…._

**(1) Ma Doué : **'Mon Dieu' en breton.


End file.
